


held out for your highness.

by kerbecos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Card Symbols, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, King Keith, Knight Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tags May Change, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: Keith's eyes widened, suddenly he was feeling nervous, no words coming out of his mouth. Then he realised he had been silent for too long, staring at Lance for too long. Shiro was starting to look worried."U-uh." He stuttered and cleaned his throat, cursing at himself on his mind "I am-we are very glad to have you here. I am certain you will fullfill the expectations."Lance nodded, smiling warmly at Keith "I promise."// where keith is a king who falls in love with a knight





	held out for your highness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very excited to start this!! it was on my drafts for a while and since people are on a roll with these theme i decided to post it!!
> 
> english is not my first language, if you find any mistakes please know that i am sorry!
> 
> title may change, enJOY IT

Keith stares at the landscape through the wide window on the left side of the bedroom. Sometimes he thought it was a bad idea to have a window that almost reached the ceiling near his bed, on the days he wanted to sleep until late the sun woke him up. Most days he didn't mind it, there was something peaceful about the sunrise and its colours - if he didn't have so many crown duties, he would like to spend more time painting. Art was one of his hobbies, like poetry had been to some other kings.

Maybe I've been awake for a while now, he thinks, noticing the shadows had obviously shifted. He didn't really know.

He grips the silk sheets softly, tucking himself in. He's still staring at the landscape, admiring how the soft pink mixes with the green and brown of the forest and houses around the castle. There was a knock on his door and he sits up, stretching his back as his medium-short hair falls on his back. He rubs his hand on his left shoulder, a little sore from yesterday's training with Shiro.

"Come in." he calls, the door opening gently as the person came in.

Coran entered the bedroom, his smile cheerful as always.

"Good morning, your majesty." he starts, his chirpy voice echoing through the room "Sorry for disturbing you so early in the morning. I came in to ask what you wanted for breakfast today."

"Tell Hunk I just want some of his home-made strawberry jam. If he wants he can cook whatever he wants for himself and the others." Keith said, he nods.

"Of course. Shall I send people in to dress and wash you?"

Keith chuckled "No, thank you. I still prefer to do it myself."

Coran nodded and left the bedroom, Keith got up as soon as he was out.

Maybe he was a little bit rude to the whole royal tradition. He would rather get dressed and clean up by himself than having a bunch of people helping him - he is a very capable human being. It came off as rude to people working around the castle and even to other monarchs or ministers that came to visit and heard about the fact that the king himself didn't want help getting ready.

It's not like he cared anyway, but Coran still asked every morning just in case he changed his mind.

He got dressed and put on a less-heavy crown, this one he could use on a daily basis and was much lighter than the normal ones. The small red heart jewels were barely glowing with the small rays of the early morning sun. He adjusted his black outfit, the end of the sleeves red, and sighed as he saw his reflection in the mirror. (King of hearts, he thought, there's no way you rule the country like her.) With that, he got out of the room.

The guards tensed as soon as he was seen, their position the same but the aura different from when he wasn't there. Keith walked past them as they greeted him, looking down and pretending he didn't hear them. He walked through the halls to the dining room, where Coran was already waiting to give him his schedule for the day. The maids bowed and wished him good morning as he passed - he kept his eyes on the floor.

Even when he walked in the dining room people got tense. It made him uncomfortable, which also made him glare at them. Maybe it was the stare? He stopped caring a while ago, it seemed like nothing was going to change it.

Keith sat down at the empty table, looking down at the food. Hunk had been the first chef he hired after he fired the last one (Keith wouldn't tolerate being in the same place as the man that gave his father food-poisoning just becase of a bet). He was sure to choose the perfect chef, maybe it was Hunk's friendly aura that made him hire him but his dishes were the best he had ever eaten - there were no more people interviewed after him.

"First order of business for today!" Coran started as Keith spread the jam on his bread "You will have to read through a few papers, and have a check-up with doctor Adam as soon as you are done. After that, you will spend at least an hour at the tailor to make your suit for the ball-"

"Ball?" Keith asked, confused,

"Yes, the annual masquerade ball." Coran explain and suddenly something lit up in his mind. The red head seemed to notice "Exactly! Now, after all these things you will be meeting with the Spade Guard captain to meet the new recruit. Shiro seems to be very confident about him, and he looks like a good boy indeed!"

Keith sighed, running his hand through his face "Thank you, Coran. Have any letters from my parents arrived?"

"Not today, they must be having quite a time in Argentina!"

***

Keith walked into the throne room, Coran walking beside him and Adam waiting on the right side of the throne area. He nodded at the man, who gave him a small smile back. It wasn't uncommon for Adam to be there when he recruited new members or was receiving people in general - even if he was his doctor, his mother had requested (before she left to explore with Keith's father) for him to stay beside Keith at times like these when Shiro wasn't available. Since they were married to each other and had been there for Keith since he was a child he wasn't uncomfortable.

Keith sat on his throne and let a maid put the crown on his head. It was heavy, uncomfortable. He groaned and leaned his head against his hand, yawning. It's almost nightfall.

The doors were opened, showing a Shiro who was smiling proudly. He could feel the warm smile he was sending Adam, his heart filling with joy when he saw his husband - and Keith didn't need to look to know Adam was doing just the same. Shiro arrived to the front and kneeled, his armor provoking a metallic noise due to the parts against each other.

"Your majesty." Shiro greeted and got up, his position straight. Keith almost laughed, on normal hours he would never speak to Keith in such formal tones "I assume you have gotten my message."

"About the new recruit, yes."

"I believe this will be the best addition to the Spade so far. The new guard is extremily skilled with long-range weapons and broadswords, I would also classify him as a great strategist. This will be a double advantage on the battlefield due to the varity of weapons we would be open to use and he would also be helpful in helping our strategist make more accurate plans to win. I have spoken to her and Pidge also approves of this addition."

Keith nodded, if Pidge approved then they had to be really good. There is no way she would let someone touch the battle plans if they weren't trustable.

"And do you trust him enough to become your right-hand?" Keith asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Shiro nodded "Yes."

"Bring him in, then." He ordered.

Shiro smiled "For sure." He turned to the door and extended his hand "To you I present Sir Lance, from the Serrano family."

The man came in the room and as soon as Keith saw him he slowly sat up straight. Something inside his chest was lighting up. His pose was determined and confident, it felt like he belonged there. When Lance arrived to the front and kneeled Keith's cheeks heated up, his mouth slightly open. No matter what happened the king couldn't take his eyes off of the knight.

"It is an honor to serve Valete, your majesty."

The man got up and Keith looked at him from where he was. He could feel him stare with his intense blue-eyes filled with curiosity. Keith's eyes widened, suddenly he was feeling nervous, no words coming out of his mouth. Then he realised he had been silent for too long, staring at Lance for too long. Shiro was starting to look worried.

"U-uh." He stuttered and cleaned his throat, cursing at himself on his mind "I am-we are very glad to have you here. I am certain you will fullfill the expectations."

Lance nodded, smiling warmly at Keith "I promise."

Keith let out a shaky breath, the warmth in his chest was new.


End file.
